


Summer Rain

by minhyukd



Series: The Seasons of ASTRO [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Song fic, song: Summer Rain (Gfriend)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: Sanha remissness his relationship with Minhyuk.





	Summer Rain

Sanha remembered the first time he met or rather saw Minhyuk. Sanha was sitting in class not listening to the teacher because he was bored out of his mind. He looked out the window that was next to him to see a class having gym outside. The class wasn’t doing anything in particular but he saw someone who caught his eye. This someone was dancing. The dancing boy wasn’t dancing all out, he was just marking, but Sanha was still in awe when he saw him. He heard the teacher blow the whistle, and the boy stopped dancing. When he did, he looked up at Sanha. Sanha was so surprised he stood up from his seat. 

“Do you need something, Sanha?” the teacher asked clearly not happy that Sanha interrupted his lecture. 

“No, sorry..” Sanha sat back down in his seat with his head down. 

Another memory of Minhyuk was the first time he met him. It was the last day of school before summer break and everyone was antsy. They wanted the final bell to ring so they could leave and forget about school for a little bit. They could sleep in and not have to worry about studying and homework. 

When the final bell rang, everyone poured out of the doors. Sanha was one of the last people to leave campus. There was a sudden downpour and he didn’t bring an umbrella.

“I shouldn’t listened to Mom..” Sanha mumbled as he watched the rain pour. 

“Do you need an umbrella?” It was Minhyuk. He had an umbrella in hand, a clear one with red and yellow designs on it. 

“Oh, yeah, but it’s fine. I’ll.. I’ll figure something out..” Sanha smiled at him. 

“You can have mine. You shouldn’t get sick since it’s summer break now. You wouldn’t want to spend your break sick, would you?”

“Well, you could get sick too… Hyung.” 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ll probably stay inside.” 

“That’s why I don’t need your umbrella! All I do is stay inside and play video games! It’s okay if I get sick. It’s your umbrella.” Sanha continued to protest. “Plus I’d have to wait until the end of break to return it and I’ll probably forget it..” 

Minhyuk pulled out a sticky note and wrote down his number. “So you can return it.” 

Minhyuk handed him the umbrella, and Sanha took it. 

“At least share it with me so you won’t get sick either!” Sanha blushed. 

Minhyuk was taken aback a little. “Well I guess we’d both get what we want..” 

They walked outside and Sanha popped it open and held it since he was the tallest out of the two. Sanha was embarrassed and was unsure why he suggested such a thing. 

“I’m sorry for making you share the umbrella with me.. I’m sure it was embarrassing…” Sanha told him when they got to his house. He blushed and looked away from Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk smiled and handed him the sticky note. He left silently leaving Sanha in shock. 

Sanha recalls that memory as their first encounter and the first time he fell in love with someone. His love appeared as quickly and suddenly as the rain that day. He realized it was love when he couldn’t stop thinking about Minhyuk. 

It was still summer when Sanha finally confessed his love for Minhyuk. On the news it said it was going to rain so he decided to use an umbrella. It was a silly umbrella with ducks on it but it was the only one he could find. Inside it he hung the note with his confession on it. 

“Now I just have to somehow give this to him when he hang out..” Sanha mumbled as he looked up at the clouds rolling in. 

Minhyuk agreed to meet Sanha at a cafe nearby. When Sanha got there, Minhyuk was there drinking a cup of coffee. He spotted Sanha and waved him over. 

“Here, I got you cake. I figured you’d want some.” Minhyuk slid the plate in front of where Sanha sat down. 

“Thanks.” Sanha didn’t sound as cheery as he wanted. He was a little nervous and tried to get the feeling out of his stomach. 

“Maybe cake will help..” Sanha thought as he started to eat. 

“How long were you here waiting?” Sanha asked with cake in his mouth. 

“Hmm.. maybe for about thirty minutes?”

Sanha’s eyes widened. “Why?” 

Crumbles flew out of his mouth onto the table. 

“My mom wanted to get something to eat so she tagged along. After a while she left. I thought about walking around but it was close to our meeting time and didn’t want to be late.” Minhyuk explained. 

Sanha nodded. Normally his mom and brothers didn’t tag along with him to places. He was the one who tagged along. He wondered what it felt like to not go places by himself when he wanted to go somewhere. 

“Is it going to rain?” Minhyuk asked when he saw the duckie umbrella in the chair next to Sanha. 

“Huh?” he squeaked. 

“You brought an umbrella.” 

“Oh.. y-yeah I heard it is.” the anxiety returned to his stomach. 

“It’s a cute umbrella.” Minhyuk laughed. 

“It was the only one I could find.. My mom took one to the store with her and my brothers put theirs somewhere; I couldn’t find them.” Sanha grew embarrassed. 

“It suits you.” 

“Because I’m childish?”

“No, because it’s cute..” Minhyuk said into his coffee cup. 

Sanha’s embarrassment and anxiety skyrocketed. 

After Minhyuk’s comment, the conversation returned back to normal until they stood outside with it pouring hard. 

“Here comes the moment of truth..” Sanha thought. 

“Guess we have to share again.” Minhyuk looked at Sanha. 

Sanha handed him the umbrella. “You open it.” 

“Why can’t you?” 

“I just can’t. You’ll understand in a moment.” 

Minhyuk gave Sanha a confused look as he took the umbrella. He opened it as soon as he had it and the note that was tied inside bounced down. Minhyuk looked at it; Sanha turned away embarrassed. 

“Wow, Yoon Sanha, so blunt. ‘I like you’? No build up or anything?” Minhyuk teased. 

“Hey! I was super nervous and didn’t know what to put!” Sanha turned to face him, blushing. 

Minhyuk laughed. “Hmm… a cute surprise in a cute umbrella given by a cute person? I guess I’ll have to accept your confession.” 

“H-huh?” 

Minhyuk grabbed Sanha’ hand, put them both under the umbrella and out in the rain, pulling him close. 

“I said that I accept your confession.” 

Sanha was only blinking. His brain was still processing Minhyuk’s words. 

3

2

1

“Oh my god.”

Sanha crouched down on the ground, hands covering his face. It took a lot of willpower to not shriek. 

After a couple minutes, Sanha finally stood back up. He looked at Minhyuk, and his face went back into his hands. Minhyuk laughed at his reaction. 

“You’re acting like I’m the one who confessed.” 

“I was just so nervous the entire time, ya know?” 

“Well, instead of standing in the middle of the sidewalk, how about we walk?” Minhyuk suggested as he took hold of Sanha’s wrist. 

“Okay..” 

That was how their relationship began. Sanha loved to think about it but still felt pain, for he knew how it ended the next summer. 

After apologizing profusely before telling Sanha he didn’t have feelings anymore, the rain disappeared and the clouds blew away. 

“I feel like I should be the one who’s sorry.” Sanha looked at the ground with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“No, I’m the one who’s breaking your heart. I just.. Just feel bad. I feel like I was playing you, and I can’t do that to you. I’m sorry, Sanha.” Minhyuk looked at him then to the ground. 

“Then let me say this one last time,” they looked at each other. “Minhyuk, I love you.” 

Minhyuk started to cry. “I’m sorry.” 

Before walking away for the first and last time, Sanha went up to him and gave him a goodbye kiss before going home. His heart was shattered into billions of pieces and he felt like he couldn’t forgive him for it, but Sanha accepted what had happened. 

Now Sanha was in his last year of high school while Minhyuk was in his first year of college. Time has passed but the thought of each other did not. It never tried to leave either.

After that fateful day, they were still stuck on each other. 

As it started to rain, Sanha stood inside the building and Minhyuk stood outside on his campus with the duckie umbrella as they both reminessed their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my SanHyuk story is longer than my BinWoo story..
> 
> Hope Y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
